Repost: Sitting Around The Campfire
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: A fun little fic . . . Clean, G rated humor to keep the people happy. Tommy, Merton, and Lori camp out, chat, and tell stories . . . Warning: Basically no plot save for a bit of humor.


Sitting Around the Camp Fire  
  
A/N: This isn't one of my normal fics. Just though I'd tell you that.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The title was taken from a song I sang in sixth grade choir, and I must give them credit for that. ABCFamily has (or had) all rights to Big Wolf On Campus and all afflicted characters and objects.  
  
Things You Should Know: Once again, everything in bold is Tommy's thoughts.  
  
This was the day. Lori, Merton, and I were going camping. To tell you the truth, I was looking forward to it. It had been the first time I had camped since I got bitten.  
  
Tommy and Lori completed their mission of setting up the tent, smiling proudly at their work. Actually, their tent was more of a blanket draped on a branch than a proper piece of camping gear, but it didn't seem to matter to them.  
  
A few feet away, Merton was trying to build a fire, being very unsuccessful.  
  
"Stupid twigs," he mumbled, rubbing two sticks together, "Start the fire, darn it!" He threw the sticks down in frustration, picking up one and snapping it in half.  
  
Tommy chuckled in amusement, watching the Goth glare angrily at the inanimate objects before him. "Here, let me try," he offered, stepping forward. He opened up a knapsack and took out a match, striking it on the matchbook. The end of it lit up, illuminating Tommy's face. The werewolf threw the match into the fireplace, lighting the area around them with an orange glow. Merton's mouth dropped open and he stood up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me we had matches!?" he asked in fury. Tommy shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, it just never came to mind."  
  
"It never came to mind, even after I'd been trying to make a fire with some sticks for about two hours!?" Merton put two fingers up to emphasize his point. His friend shook his head, seeming to not get the sarcasm. Merton sighed.  
  
"Come on, guys," Lori said, coming up behind Merton and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "We don't need to argue. Let's have some fun and enjoy our night alone. No parents, no family, just us three."  
  
"I guess you're right," Merton said, gaining an enthusiastic smile.  
  
"It's getting dark," Tommy mused, looking up into the now darkening sky, "I guess it's good we got the fire up."  
  
"Yeah, it is getting dark," Lori agreed, her hand falling from Merton's shoulder, "Let's make sure we've got everything set up and get comfy for the night."  
  
An hour or so later, the sky was now pitch black, sending the forest around them into shadows and making the edge of their campsite the only thing visible. The gang had pulled up a couple logs by the fire, sitting down and getting comfortable. After a few moments, Tommy reached into his bag behind him and removed another bag.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said, smiling, "I brought marshmallows."  
  
"Ooh, let me have some," Lori demanded, reaching in the bag and grabbing a few. In turn, Merton grabbed a few marshmallows, setting them in his lap and grabbing a stick from the ground, sticking one on the end. The three of them soon each had some sticks, roasting some gooey marshmellows in the fire.  
  
"Hey, you remember that time Merton tried to roast marshmallows on the stove?" Lori asked, taking a bite out of her marshmallow. Tommy began to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Merton rolled his eyes. "Come on, I never did that."  
  
"Sure you did," Lori argued, "We were there."  
  
"I'd like to hear this one . . . "  
  
"Okay then," Lori said, "It was like this . . . "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merton whistled merrily, stepping into the kitchen. He suddenly saw a bag of marshmallows on the counter. He stepped up to them greedily, preparing to grab some.  
  
"No, Merton," Becky said, stepping inside, "Mom's saving those to make rice crispies." Merton looked disappointed, staring longingly at the bag on the counter. Becky stood there, her arms folded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Merton furrowed his brows. "Well what?"  
  
"Are you leaving? I'm not trusting you in here alone."  
  
The elder brother sighed. As soon as that happened, the phone rang beside Becky. She picked it up, answering it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke. "Oh my gosh! Tiffany, you won't believe what happened the other day . . . " Becky exited the room, forgetting all about her brother and the marshmallows. Merton smiled mischievously, looking down at the bag.  
  
"Lori, are you sure about this?" Tommy asked as he and Lori slowly crept into Merton's house.  
  
"I'm positive," Lori said, "Just watch. I'm telling you, he listens to Britney Spears . . . " They crept along the house, listening for some noise. Suddenly, there was some screaming from the kitchen. The two rushed to the kitchen door, then burst into laughter. Merton had the stove lit, and he was holding a stick, a flaming marshmallow at the end. He waved it around frantically, the flame only getting bigger. The smoke built up, setting the smoke alarm off. His parents stepped inside, gasping.  
  
"MERTON!" they yelled in fury.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, come on, guys!" Merton argued, "That was a long time ago! And, for your information, the marshmellow never caught fire!"  
  
"Yeah it did," Tommy argued right back, "And the oven mit you were using almost did too."  
  
"I never used an oven mit!"  
  
Tommy and Lori chuckled. "Yes you did," Lori said, laughing, "It was one of those ones that look like animals, and it looked like a cow." Lori and Tommy both burst into laughter, tears almost in their eyes.  
  
"What is this, Bash Merton Day?" The others continued to laugh and Merton rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, but I've had some good moments too!" The others stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lori asked, as if challenging him.  
  
"Well, there was that one time . . . "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merton and Tommy walked along the street, apparently having just left school. "So, Merton, what do you want to do now?" Tommy asked, adjusting his backpack. The Goth shrugged.  
  
"Let's see what Lori's up to."  
  
Tommy nodded in agreement. They continued to walk down the street. After a few minutes, they reached a small white house. They knocked on the door, getting no response.  
  
"Lori?" Merton asked curiously. Still nothing.  
  
"Well, let's go," Tommy said, "She's not inside."  
  
"Of course she is, Tommy, don't be ignorant! We must save her! She must have been kidnapped by ninjas!"  
  
Suddenly, a ninja flipped over to them, getting in a fighting stance. Merton, now suddenly adorning a black ninja outfit, got into a fighting stance as well. He yelled a fierce battle cry, punching the ninja and jumping on him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Where's Lori?!" he asked furiously.  
  
"I'll take it to the grave with me!"  
  
Merton punched the ninja and he began to cry. "Fine, she's with the master ninja, but I know no more!"  
  
"Fine, you can go." Merton got up, now suddenly dressed in his normal clothing. The ninja ran away. Merton stood beside Tommy, who stood there with a blank look. "Let's find the master ninja and save Lori!" Merton said triumphantly.  
  
"But, Merton, how will we do that? I'm scared!" "Come, Tommy, to the Mertonmobile! We must save Lor--"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold it!" Lori yelled angrily, "That never happened, Merton!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tommy, also angry, "I'm never all sissy like that! And since when are you all brave and heroic?"  
  
"Come on, guys, can't you let me have some fantasies?" Merton asked, disappointed.  
  
"No," Lori and Tommy said in unison.  
  
"Well, at least I'm more creative with mine."  
  
"No you're not!" argued Tommy.  
  
"Hey, it's a lot more creative than women in bikinis jumping on trampolines!"  
  
"Merton, most of the time, in my dreams, they aren't jumping on a trampoline!"  
  
They continued to argue, seeming to last for hours. "Guys!" Lori interrupted finally, "Who cares who's fantasies are more creative? Let's just have a good time."  
  
"Fine," the two teen boys said together.  
  
There was a pause as Merton got out some more marshmellows from the bag.  
  
"So," he said, trying to spark up conversation once more, "What did you do this weekend, Lori?"  
  
"I rented the first Nightmare On Elm Street."  
  
"Really?" Tommy asked, "Weird . . . "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," he replied, "You just don't seem the type to rent that stuff. That seems like something Merton would get."  
  
"Come on, horror movies are genius!" Merton said.  
  
"Dude, did you even see Jaws? That completely ruins it for all of us!" Tommy argued. Merton shook his head.  
  
"Jaws was okay, but nothing can even be compared to Stephen King's genius work, IT!"  
  
Lori shook her head, eating a marshmallow straight from the bag. "Come on, Merton, it was the dullest thing ever! I had to sit through four hours of nonstop dullsville!" The goth's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Lori, it was pure genius! What was so dull?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, the cliches! King seriously needs to get more original, because all of his works are the same."  
  
"How?" Tommy piped in, looking at Lori.  
  
"A; it always takes place in some desolate area, B; the killer thing is always something involving blood, and C; it always has this crumby ending with someone dying or ending up miserable." Lori explained, listing them off with her fingers.  
  
"Fine, so maybe it was a little cliched," Merton admitted, "But The Shining was the ultimate thriller!"  
  
"Dude, that movie rocked!" Tommy agreed.  
  
"Jack Nicholson was pure gold in his performance!" the Goth said enthusiastically. Lori rolled her eyes.  
  
"A Walk To Remember was good though," she commented.  
  
"Dude, that's a chick flick! What were you doing watching it?" Tommy asked. He suddenly realized his mistake and put in, "I mean, not that you aren't a chick. It just seems like something you wouldn't like."  
  
The movie critics went on and on, each one either agreeing or disagreeing on some small detail. Soon, the conversation turned to a sort of "what would you do if . . . ?" game.  
  
"Okay," Tommy said to Lori, grinning lopsidedly, "If you were at a boyband concert, and one of the guys asked you on stage, and you slipped on your way up, landing on a speaker and causing it to go onto one of the band members, chipping their tooth, what would you do?"  
  
Lori didn't hesitate a moment before saying, "I'd run as fast as I could!" Merton chuckled, then Lori grinned mischievously at him.  
  
"Okay, Merton," she said, "What would you do if you hung around with a guy for a while, as a friend, then he suddenly kissed you?" Merton furrowed his brows, taken aback.  
  
"Er-- I guess do the same as you would . . . "  
  
"And that would be . . . ?"  
  
"Run as fast as I could."  
  
Soon, they were getting tired or this game, running out of things to ask. So, they put out the fire and went to the tent, getting their sleeping bags out. They were soon comfortable, laying on their backs and gazing at the stars. The crickets chirped as the moon came out, a slight breeze in the air. Lori smiled and looked over at Tommy.  
  
"Hey, you remember that time Merton tried to roast marshmellows on the stove . . . ?"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, this is it. Don't flame or anything, it's meant to be a cute, short, little fic about conversations in the woods. lol R&R please! 


End file.
